


It’s time to talk

by O2lcloudylove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emmerdale - Freeform, F/M, Hospital, Illness, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, soaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O2lcloudylove/pseuds/O2lcloudylove
Summary: As his family push him further and further away David feels like he has no one, especially not Jacob.// mentions of suicide //





	It’s time to talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. There are literally no fics about the current state of the Metcalfe/Gallagher/Harding family so here you are <3

Tension, thats all there was anymore. An atmosphere between David and his son, well, the boy that didn’t dare call himself that these days. The shop felt small and trap like and his house felt too big, the rooms empty, the PlayStation they would battle on taken to Eric’s.

David’s life felt empty, lonely, as he sat on his sofa, nursing the empty bottle of brandy he had downed before he began thinking. There wasn’t anything else he fancied, he hadn’t eaten in days. 

It was all too much of a shock to David. First Maya and Jacob, and then the aftermath, the bitter sweet hell, mixed up of David’s happiness that Jacob was now safe, and the terrible heartache he had put himself through to keep him and that predator apart. 

He had lashed out, he could admit that. But who wouldn’t. He was just the punch line that no one was laughing at, and Jacob, well he was his boy, the little one he should have protected. He couldn’t even do that, he was useless, just soft old David who knew more about his shop’s tin beans than his own son’s safety.

What would Alicia think? How on earth would he tell her? She wouldn’t forgive him. He shook his head, his face falling into his palms in utter despair. 

“There’s a reason you’re alone, no one wants to stay with someone like you, you’re so useless, even your son doesn’t want you.” He snapped at himself, the bottle now on the floor, in pieces, rather like him.

He felt a tear fall as he saw the picture of them on the mantle piece, Jacob only 8, holding a football and wearing the biggest smile. Gosh why couldn’t life still be the same he thought.

His last conversation with his son was an argument, Jacob didn’t even want him, he wouldn’t be able to help him anyway.

As for Leyla, well she felt just as guilty, but he knew she would come through it, and Jacob would forgive her one day. She was his real mum after all. He needed her more than him.

“I only cause problems, pain, affairs.” He let out a sadistically cold laugh, his eyes red and streaming, the alcoholic smell on his breath evident.

“He’s safer without me, if it wasn’t for me it would have never happened.” He choked. 

“There’s only one way to make him happy again.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shakily standing to lock all the doors. This was right, it was the only move he had left. He wanted to make his son happy for once and for all. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“I’m worried about him Leyla, he had a proper meltdown earlier, he shouted at Amber, and he’s never done that before.” Priya’s expression was wobbly and one of concern as she spoke of the afternoon’s events.

Surprisingly Leyla wasn’t shocked. She stood with a worried stance, nails between her teeth as she wondered what to do. He had been in a mess for quite a few days now.

“You don’t think he would do anything stupid do you?” She gulped, moving to collect her bag and coat. 

Priya looked unconvinced, her eyes worried and wilful as she began to leave the house with Leyla.

“That’s it, we are gonna have to do something, he’s not even running his shop. We are both going to have to sit him down and talk.” Leyla huffed, storming over to his house with Priya close behind. “He’s never going to be in a position to sort Jacob out if he can’t even look after himself.” 

They went to enter through the shop, the lights dim and the atmosphere, off, as Leyla would call it. The only thing that could be heard were the fridges roaring and the clock ticking. 

Something didn’t feel right, not this time.

“Let’s go through to the back, he’ll be in there scrambled up in a blanket with that self pitying face on him.” Leyla joked nervously, pushing the back door open as slowly as she could.

“Maybe we should knock. What if, you know? He has someone back there?” Priya grimaced, after all, she was the third one he had tried it on with in a month.

“Ah don’t be silly, we’ve both seen it all before. If he’s got some bird on that couch I swear to-“

Leyla paused as the door revealed no blankets and no puppy dog eyes. Her glance was met with nothing but empty bottles, scattered pills and David, laying pale and motionless on the floor.


End file.
